<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Low-key Loki by Lady_VJarvis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297911">Low-key Loki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_VJarvis/pseuds/Lady_VJarvis'>Lady_VJarvis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Cute, Funny, Gen, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_VJarvis/pseuds/Lady_VJarvis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Darcy's week to host the monthly New mexico gang catch up with blooming couple Thor and Jane. While cleaning and singing to her favourite song Lowkey, an unexpected guest makes an appearance.</p><p>Thank you for reading my first fanfiction on Ao3.</p><p>One shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Low-key Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy’s friends knew her for her love of music, and when she was a broke college student she used to download a lot of songs illegally. Now, however, with the advancement of technology, Darcy could listen to music legally with new, cheap, and easy to access sites like Spotify or Youtube Music Premium.</p><p>Recently Darcy had been listening to a very specific song. She enjoyed the beat of it, and it made her want to dance and sing. So far she had listened to this song a total of 162 times in the past two weeks. Darcy pretty much had this song on constant repeat.</p><p>It could have been just another Friday night, but this was the time, once a month, that Thor would come by for dinner with Jane. They would often having fun catching up, playing games and watching movies. This time, however, Jane had called earlier saying there would be an extra guest for dinner. That confused the dark haired woman. Who the hell could they be bringing?</p><p>Despite the constant complaints from her neighbours, Darcy spent the whole day with her favourite song on repeat. The plans were simple. Clean the apartment, relax, dance and sing. Jane and Thor were bringing pizza, they had Netflix installed on the TV for movies, she had a case of beer for Thor and a couple bottles of wine (and vodka) for her and Jane. At the back of her mind, the mystery guest nagged at her. What would they be like? </p><p>Inevitably, Darcy lost track of time, and stood on the coffee table on her living room, barefoot, belting out the lyrics to her new favourite song. What she didn’t realize was that the extra guest had arrived and was standing in the doorway watching her.</p><p>"All your friends are looking for you<br/>They don't know where you're at<br/>'Cause you left with me and slipped out the back..."</p><p>She did a drop down on the coffee table and slowly snaked her body as she moved back up.</p><p>"Low key, low key,<br/>You should really get to know me<br/>Low key, low key,<br/>You should really get to know me<br/>Yeah, I know you got some things<br/>That you could show me<br/>Low key, low key,<br/>You should really get to know me…"</p><p>She turned around to face the doorway and froze at the sight of her guest. Her mouth fell open, unsure how to react. The stranger let out a low chuckle as he made his way closer, holding out his hand for her to take. Hesitating, she took his hand and got down off the coffee table, letting go as soon as she was down.</p><p>“So, mortal girl, you think I should get to know you?”, he asked, a confident and flirty tone to his voice. Darcy was momentarily speechless, still in shock about being caught in such an awkward position.</p><p>”Huh… what? No... where are Jane and Thor?” She looked behind him towards the door, finding no one.</p><p>”The pizza place was… full, so it will be a little while until they get here.” He touched the side of her her chin and moved her head to look at him. A huge blush appeared on her face. “Now, about your little song, Miss Lewis.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh! 'Low Key!' It’s my favourite song at the moment, it‘s really good. Did you like it?”</p><p>“A song about me? Of course I like it.” Loki snaked his free arm around her back, pulling her slightly closer. </p><p>Darcy moved her hands to his chest and tried to push away from him. Though this guy was hot, this was very weird for her. That, and she was extremely confused - the cogs in her head were turning, trying to figure out who it was.</p><p>About you? No it’s… holy SHIT WAIT!! You’re Thor’s super crazy villain brother who tried to KILL us in New Mexico and ATTACKED New York with those weird alien thingies!”, Darcy exclaimed. As soon as her voice started to rise, Loki let her go, stepping back from her.</p><p>“Reformed villain with mischievous tendencies, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Ah, sorry, Thor speaks well of you but hey, humans tend to remember little things like someone trying to take over the world.” Darcy awkwardly shifted on the spot, unsure how to move forward.</p><p>“Can you tell me about the song?” Loki was genuinely curious why she had been singing the song that was still blasting from her phone. He gathered she wasn't trying to serenade him, but he still wanted to know more about the song and its meaning.</p><p>“Oh… it's called 'Low Key' by Ally Brooke and Tyga is featured in it too for a little rap scene. It's supposed to be about two lovers getting to know each other. Did you... did you think it was about you, Loki?” Darcy had to suppress a giggle. This time Loki flushed slightly pink and looked away in embarrassment.</p><p>Having noticed that she successfully embarrassed him, Darcy perked up, a devious look flashing in her eyes. Stepping closer to him, she wrapped her left arm around his neck, and brought his face to look at her with her right hand. In a low voice, she sang the chorus to him.</p><p>“Loki, Loki,<br/>You should really get to know me<br/>Loki, Loki,<br/>You should really get to know me<br/>Yeah, I know you got some things<br/>That you could show me<br/>Loki, Loki,<br/>You should really get to know me...”</p><p>As Darcy slowly drifted off the last note, Loki leaned down to kiss her, with much more sinister intentions swirling in his head. Their noses brushed against one another as their lips were about to touch... but stopped the moment a loud BANG rang through the room. </p><p>Thor had slammed the door open in excitement, bursting into the room. In a rush to break apart, Darcy and Loki tripped and fell onto the ground, Loki accidentally landing on top of her. Seeing the two on the floor together made Thor smile widely. </p><p>“JANE! It worked!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>